Do you know how a rose feels?
by Jaione31
Summary: A Scorpius Malfoy no le gusta Rose Weasley. Ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca. Que su amortentia huela exactamente igual a ella es una simple casualidad. Porque ella es una Weasley, y él es un Malfoy. Y ellos son, simplemente,algo imposible. Este fic participa en el reto" Olores de Amortentia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".
1. Limón(I)

Disclaimmer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenece Rowling._"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

Título: Do you know how a rose feels?

Summary: A Scorpius Malfoy no le gusta Rose Weasley. Ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca. Que su amortentia huela exactamente igual a ella es una simple casualidad. Porque ella es una Weasley, y él es un Malfoy. Y ellos son, simplemente,algo imposible.

_"No es que me gustes. Es sólo que simplemente, siento deseos de abrazarte y de besarte cuando estás cerca. Cada maldito minuto del día. Pero eso no es amor, Weasley. Tenlo claro."_

* * *

_Hay quien ha venido al mundo para enamorarse de una sola mujer y, consecuentemente, no es probable que tropiece con ella._

**_José Ortega y Gasset_**

_ ¿O sí?..._

* * *

_-Scorpius, hijo acércate ... ¿podrías decirnos que poción es esta?- la voz del profesor Slughorn, cálida y familiar, sacó al rubio de su sempiterno sopor._  
_-Amortentia, señor._  
_-Correcto ... ¿y podría decirnos por qué lo sabe, señor Malfoy?_  
_-Sí, por supuesto. La amortentia tiene como particularidad su olor. Cada persona que huela la Amortentia, percibirá en ella sus olores favoritos, sus olores amados._

_-Bien, perfecto. Diez puntos para Slytherin. Ahora ...- la voz del profesor se fue alejando. Y Scorpius aspiró de nuevo aquél fascinante olor. "Limón, jazmín y pergamino" pensó. Y eso fue sorpresivo, extraño. Y es que, si su poción olía así eso le daba razones para creer que tal vez ... no, era una tontería. Porque no podía ser. Porque era imposible. Y eso, en el mundo de Scorpius Malfoy, era una razón más para no preocuparse._

* * *

_**Limón(I)**_

Scorpius corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras tiraba de la muñeca de Rose. Al principio, todo había parecido muy sencillo, una pequeña incursión nocturna a la cocina acompañado de su mejor amigo. Luego, como no, esa pelirroja entrometida había tenido que ir a decirles que Filch estaba sobre aviso. Lo cual, en otra situación, hubiera sido de agradecer, pero no en ese momento, cuando hacía ya tiempo que había perdido de vista a su amigo, y el y la pelirroja corrían escuchando tras de si las pisadas del viejo conserje. Desesperado, Scorpius vio un pequeño armario de escobas.  
-Métete ahí- le ordenó a la pelirroja mientras la empujaba, al mismo tiempo que él también introducía su cuerpo en aquél diminuto espacio.  
Allí, en la oscuridad, Scorpius apretó el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra él.  
Apretó suavemente su dedo índice contra los labios de la muchacha, indicándole que no podía hablar. Si lo hacía, Filch podría atraparles, y el castigo no sería placentero. Incluso en la oscuridad del cuartucho Scorpius pudo percibir cómo un sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.  
Ella hundió su cara en su hombro con esperanza de que él no percibiera su nerviosismo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Incluso sus orejas resplandecían, casi incandescentes. Cuando la chica se apretó contra él, el rubio sintió a su vez como aquella indomable mata pelirroja le hacía cosquillas en la nariz; esto era debido a que ella era alta, mucho más alta que la mayoría de chicas que Scorpius conocia, y esto la ponía casi a su misma altura. Y delgada, pensó Scorpius , de cuerpo fragil y huesos largos y marcados. Tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, el muchacho aspiró fuertemente, tratando de llevar a sus pulmones un poco de aire fresco que despejara su mente. En su lugar, el perfume de Rose invadió cada uno de sus sentidos. Al contrario que el de la mayoría de las muchachas, su olor no era pesado y dulzón. En absoluto. Como ella, su perfume era una nota de frescura. Scorpius volvió a inspirar fuertemente. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero ... ¿quién podría haber sabido que Weasley olía como un bizcocho de limón recién horneado?  
**_Suave, infantil e intoxicante. Y con un punto ácido._**  
El olor de Rose era todas esas cosas. Y más.  
_ Perfecta para comérsela de un solo mordisco_, pensó el rubio. Inconscientemente, apretó contra él su fina cintura. ¿Qué decir? El **_limón_** siempre había sido su fruta favorita. Y por eso quería abrazar a Rose Weasley fuertemente y nunca soltarla. Solo por eso.  
-Enseguida saldremos de aquí- le prometió él entre susurros. Ella asintió, temblorosa, pero llena de plena confianza en él.  
Scorpius apretó aquella pecosa mejilla contra la suya propia. Tenía un oído bastante agudo. Sabía que Filch se había ido hacía ya hacía bastante tiempo. Sabía que ya no corrían peligro.  
Pero no quería soltarla.  
"Solo diez minutos más" se prometió a si mismo. No sabía si era por su olor a limón o por alguna otra cosa, pero en ese momento no hubiera soltado a Rose ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

**Literalmente.**

Aunque esto, por supuesto, no significara que Weasley le gustara. En absoluto. Evidentemente, Scorpius se tragaría mil clavos ardiendo antes de ni siquiera pensar que esa pelirroja largirucha y carente de atractivo era deseable... pero ... pero en ese momento, Scorpius pensó que Rose Weasley encajaba entre sus brazos perfectamente, como la pieza final de un rompecabezas.

_Aunque eso, evidentemente, no era señal de que Weasley le gustara. Ni remotamente._

_**Ni en un millón de años.**_


	2. Jazmín(II)

Disclaimmer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenece Rowling._"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

Título: Do you know how a rose feels?

Summary: A Scorpius Malfoy no le gusta Rose Weasley. Ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca. Que su amortentia huela exactamente igual a ella es una simple casualidad. Porque ella es una Weasley, y él es un Malfoy. Y ellos son, simplemente,algo imposible.

_"No es que me gustes. Es sólo que simplemente, siento deseos de abrazarte y de besarte cuando estás cerca. Cada maldito minuto del día. Pero eso no es amor, Weasley. Tenlo claro."_

* * *

_"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende"._

**Blaise Pascal.**

**_Y es que cuando alguien está sumido el amor, hasta la hermosura del insignficante jazmín supera la de la rosa ..._**

* * *

_Ella se levantó sutilmente para aspirar el humo del caldero. El la observó, como una fiera que acecha a su presa entre la maleza, hipnotizado por la curva de su cuello. En un momento determinado, la muchacha se giró, como sabiendo inconscientemente que estaba siendo observada. Sus ojos se encontraron, y la chica no pudo evitar un sonrojo._  
_Scorpius intentó aparentar normalidad, pero su corazón dio un vuelco, y su respiración se aceleró. Y la odió de nuevo, esta vez con fuerzas renovadas._

**_Porque en ese momento, quería besarla, quería abrazarla y ella estaba, como siempre, prohibida para él._**

* * *

Jazmín(II)

El Bosque Prohibido era verdaderamente inhóspito en aquella época del año. Pero Scorpius, casi en una misión suicida, había decidido ir allí, esperando poder escapar de toda aquella decoración llena de corazones y confeti tan vomitiva que invadía el día de San Valentín.  
Así como de sus "admiradoras", la mayoría Slytherins de sangre limpia que lo veían como un bonito trofeo, y a las que el rubio detestaba por su falsedad.  
-¡Ojalá desaparecieran todas las mujeres del mundo!- escupió el heredero de los Malfoy.  
-Vaya, muchas gracias- el rubio casi se cae de espaldas cuando de entre el follaje del bosque salió Rose Weasley con una mueca irónica pintada en el rostro.  
-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí, Weasley!?- casi rugió el rubio.  
-Pues supongo que algo parecido a ti- masculló ella- tratando de escapar de chicos estúpidos que lo único que saben de mí es mi apellido y los ceros que tiene mi cuenta corriente en Gringotts. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! También saben regalarme ramos de rosas. Cientos. Miles. Lo cual es gracioso porque yo ...  
-Detestas las rosas- terminó Scorpius por ella.  
Ante la mueca sorprendida de la pelirroja, él se encogió de hombros.  
Lo negaría hasta la muerte si se lo preguntaban, pero cualquier pequeño detalle que Albus le contaba de su prima se quedaba grabado en su mente.  
-Correcto, Malfoy. Planeaba asesinarte y que pareciera un accidente, pero ya me has visto y sería imposible- dijo ella, sonriente- además, estás siendo sorpresivamente amable, así que, ya que estás aquí ... te dejo acompañarme a mi lugar secreto para que disfrutes de mi exquisita compañía, Malfoy.  
El rubio encarnó una ceja, dispuesto a contestarle, pero ella le puso la mano en la boca- tal y como él había hecho en aquél cuartucho de escobas- y Scorpius se rindió, dejando que la pelirroja lo sujetara de la muñeca.  
Tras un par de minutos andando entre árboles de más de dos metros, Scorpius apreció como delante de ellos se extendía un pequeño prado bañado con el tímido sol de Febrero.  
Rose simplemente se tiró al suelo, arrastrando al rubio con ella, y cerró los ojos, disponiéndose a dormir una larga siesta.  
Scorpius rodó los ojos, pero su cabeza, en pleno proceso de ebullición, no le dejaba relajarse para hacer lo mismo que la chica.  
Es decir, Rose Weasley estaba ahí, con él, en San Valentín, sujetándole la mano,lps dedos entrelazados, esa mejilla pecosa pegada a la suya propia, tumbados ambos en una pradera que solo Merlín podía saber como había localizado la pelirroja, y ella adormecida mientras el sol besaba su piel pálida como un cuenco de nata.  
Scorpius la miró de nuevo, más intensamente esta vez, como quien contempla una obra de arte para luego juzgarla.  
"Nadie la calificaría de hermosa", pensó él, no con esa piel moteada y esa constitución tan delgada, y sin embargo había algo en ella, en su forma de existir, algo tan conmovedor que hacía que Scorpius tuviera ganas de llorar y besarla al mismo tiempo.  
El muchacho aspiró de nuevo esa muñeca entrelazada con la suya, aprovechando el sopor de ella.  
Un olor floral invadió sus sentidos.  
_**Jazmín**_, pensó el muchacho.  
_No rosas, nunca rosas. Pero siempre__** Rose.**_  
Porque las rosas tenían ese olor artificial y comercial que el rubio detestaba, y Rose, por supuesto, no podía oler a nada que no fuera delicioso.  
Porque las rosas eran hermosas en su exuberante manera. Y Rose era hermosa con la sutileza del jazmín.  
La hermosura de Rose no se encontraba en cosas obvias- su pelo, su rostro, su figura- no, era algo complejo y seductor.  
Era esa línea doble de sus labios, ese color cobalto de sus ojos, era ese asomo de bondad en su forma de mirar. Era ... era Rose, y con eso sobraba y bastaba.  
Aunque eso no significaba que ella le gustara.  
En absoluto.  
Entonces, satisfecho con ese último pensamiento, el rubio cerró los ojos, dejando que Morfeo lo acunara en sus brazos, con una única conclusión en su mente.  
"Que el jazmín se acababa de convertir en su flor favorita. **_Y que tal vez, lo sería para siempre"._**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Tal vez, esta vez me haya pasado de cursi. Si es así, hagánmelo saber mediante vociferadores si es necesario.

Un besazo,

Jaione31


	3. Pergamino(III)

Disclaimmer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenece Rowling._"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

Título: Do you know how a rose feels?

Summary: A Scorpius Malfoy no le gusta Rose Weasley. Ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca. Que su amortentia huela exactamente igual a ella es una simple casualidad. Porque ella es una Weasley, y él es un Malfoy. Y ellos son, simplemente,algo imposible.

_"No es que me gustes. Es sólo que simplemente, siento deseos de abrazarte y de besarte cuando estás cerca. Cada maldito minuto del día. Pero eso no es amor, Weasley. Tenlo claro."_

* * *

_"Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito."_

_**Proverbio oriental**_

_ Y es que cuando me amas, yo te amo aunque no te lo diga ..._

* * *

Ella se acercó lentamente, casi con miedo. Él supo que ella estaba detrás antes incluso de que llegara a rozarle. Ni siquiera la más perfecta de las Amortentias podía llegar a emular su perfume.  
-¿A qué te huele?- le pregunto con sutileza, casi arrastrando las palabras.  
A ti quiso decirle él.**_ Pero como siempre, calló._**

* * *

**Pergamino(III)**

_No sabía porque estaba allí, observándola escribir como si de un acosador se tratara._  
Ya hacía tiempo que ella se había percatado de su presencia.  
Lo supo porque la pelirroja se había sonrojado, casi de forma imperceptible, pero aún así el lo había notado.  
Finalmente, ella decidió que había cosas más interesantes que mordisquear su pluma- que Scorpius hubiera apostado su Nimbus a que no era comestible- y se acercó a él, que oportunamente se había dado la vuelta, cogiendo un libro al azar entre las baldas y simulando que era lo más interesante que había visto nunca.  
-Scorpius  
-¿Sí Rose? ¿Qué querías?- preguntó él, fingiendo que no la había visto con anterioridad.  
- Nada, solo venía a decirte que tenías el libro del revés.  
Scorpius no pudo evitar un sonrojo.  
-Ya lo sabía ...-masculló, enfadado.  
-Claro mmmm ... he oído que has rechazado a Clare Carrow - comentó, como de pasada.  
-No me interesa- masculló el rubio- para nada.  
-Ah ... entiendo. Entonces ... ¿no hay nadie que te interese? Porque todas están esperando que digas que sí a alguna de una maldita vez y ...  
- No me interesan, Weasley. Ninguna de ellas. Son idiotas. Todas ellas.  
Rose abrió los ojos, sorprendida.  
-No hace falta que hables de ellas de ese modo ...  
Scorpius cerró el libro con brusquedad, enfurecido.  
-¡No eres quien para darme lecciones, Weasley! ¿¡Quién rechazó a Adrien Pucey ayer por la tarde?! ¡No me acuses de maltratar a esas niñatas cuando le llamaste troll repulsivo ... a la cara!  
Rose se sonrojó a su vez, llena de ira.  
- Al menos yo no voy dando esperanzas a esos chicos, como tú haces con ellas, sonriéndoles y ...  
Scorpius sonrió, irónico.  
-¿Celosa, Weasley?  
-Más quisieras- gruñó ella, pero su sonrojo aumentó.  
Scorpius sonrió maliciosamente, oliendo sangre, y poniendo ambos brazos alrededor de Rose, que se estremeció.  
Scorpius la miró fijamente a los ojos-tenían la misma altura- y se acercó a ella, hasta que sus narices se rozaron.  
-¿Quién te gusta a ti, Weasley?- Scorpius había esperado cualquier tipo de reacción. Que ella se echara a llorar, que lo insultara, incluso que lo golpeara.  
Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que ocurrió a continuación.  
Rose enrrolló sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del Slytherin, y apretó su boca contra la de él.  
Scorpius se sintió de pronto embebido por una sensación de euforia. Solo veía a Rose. Solo sentía el roce de la lengua de la Gryffindor contra la de él, era su olor el que lo invadía. Como había deseado desde la primera vez que fue consciente de su presencia, hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando su esencia. El aroma a **_pergamino _**invadió su nariz, lo que no era de extrañar ya que la pelirroja pasaba media vida en la biblioteca. Pero en ese momento los detalles no importaban. Solo los hechos. Rose Weasley olía a_ pergamino._ Rose Weasley besaba como los ángeles. Y Rose Weasley fue la que tímidamente deslizó sus labios por la oreja del Slytherin, susurrando de forma tan leve que el rubio fue incapaz de oirla.  
Ella habló de nuevo, esta vez un poco más alto.  
-Te quiero, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.  
Él no la contestó, solo volvió a besarla de nuevo.  
Quería oler otra vez el pergamino en Rose, quería besarla, quería desnudarla y amarla, aunque no fuera ni el momento ni el lugar.  
Pero sobre todo, quería decir esas palabras que guardaba dentro de su corazón.  
"Yo también te quiero, Rosebund Jane Weasley".  
Pero era una serpiente cobarde.  
_**Y calló.**_

* * *

En la oscuridad de la mazmorra, entre el barullo, fue fácil para él deslizar su mano entre sus dedos.  
Como ella, sus falanges eran cálidas y agradables al tacto.  
La miró quisiendo recorrer esa mandíbula con besos de mariposa y enterrar el rostro en aquél pelo llameante.  
-No me has respondido- dijo ella, enojada.  
_A ti_ quiso responder él de nuevo.  
En lugar de eso, como la víbora cobarde que era, paseó su nariz por el cuello de la muchacha.  
Ella se estremeció levemente. Él elaboró una mueca rastrera. Y la besó.  
La besaría una, mil veces. Pero nunca la diría que la amaba.  
_Y es que las cosas que son obvias no deben decirse nunca. Si no, __**pierden su magia. **_

* * *

**_Y cuentan las lenguas viperinas que hubo una vez un león que se enamoró de una serpiente. Lo que no suelen decir es que la serpiente se enamoró primero._**

_**The End.**_


End file.
